


Pilialoha

by kastron (decidueye)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hawaii Five-0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/kastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for a prompt by Joji_Gunn on Livejournal: <i>Jeff and Abed watch Hawaii Five-0 together</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilialoha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joji_Gunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Gunn/gifts).



“You know, I’m generally of the opinion that remakes never live up to the standards set by the original.” Abed says, digging his spoon into the ice-cream tub for emphasis, “But the 2010 _Hawaii Five-0_ might even surpass its predecessor. Better character development, more continuity, and a clear determination to bring an old concept into the modern age. Thank you for introducing me to it, Jeff.” Jeff laughs, grabbing a fistful of popcorn as Abed clicks ‘play’ on the next episode.

“I told you, my taste in TV shows is awesome!” He replies smugly. “I knew you’d like this one. And, really, anything to get out of another night of _Doctor Time-Space_ or whatever the hell it’s called.” 

“I know you know what it’s called, Jeff; you like it. But I’ll let that one slide in the interests of you not storming out – we still have 15 more episodes on the second season.” The opening scene begins to play, and Jeff sits up in his seat, reaching out to pat Abed on the shoulder without taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Oh, man, you’re going to love this one. There’s a great _Heroes_ reference; you like that meta stuff, right?” Abed arches an eyebrow. 

“You’ve seen _Heroes_?” Jeff looks guilty for a second. 

“Yeah, well…the cheerleader was hot, okay?” Abed keeps staring at him, and Jeff realises that really, he doesn’t have to worry about his reputation in front of _this_ friend, at least. “Okay, it was awesome. But we’ll talk about that later, just shut up and watch the show.” 

“Absolutely.” The pair turn their eyes back to the TV screen. They both hum the theme tune, each slamming the arms of the couch at the final beats. Jeff sighs in satisfaction, leaning back, and Abed taps the spoon against his lips thoughtfully.

“I still maintain that Lori’s place on the team is irrelevant; with Steve already in a relationship there’s zero point in introducing a new romantic interest.” 

“Oh, no. We are _not_ going there. Lori kicks ass.” 

“She does. But –“

“Lori. Kicks. _Ass_.”

“Okay, Jeff. It’s cool.”

"Three cools of cool?" Jeff's look is earnest, and Abed gives him a soft smile. Their group is special; everybody gets to see a completely different side of the same person whenever they're alone.

"Three cools." He placates. "Cool, cool, cool."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure if I caught the mood I was aiming for here, but because I told myself I was doing less than 500 words it's the best I could manage. Hope you like it, dear <3


End file.
